custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Barney & Friends Season 2 aired on PBS in the United States, and Canada from Monday, September 27, 1993 to Wednesday, October 20, 1993. Episodes #Falling for Autumn! (SuperMalechi's version) #Grandparents are Grand! (SuperMalechi's version) #May I Help You? (SuperMalechi's version) #Red, Blue and Circles Too! (SuperMalechi's version) #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (SuperMalechi's version) #Hoo's in the Forest? (SuperMalechi's version) #I Can Do That! (SuperMalechi's version) #Grown-Ups for a Day! (SuperMalechi's version) #Picture This! (SuperMalechi's version) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (SuperMalechi's version) #The Exercise Circus! (SuperMalechi's version) #My Favorite Things (SuperMalechi's version) #The Dentist Makes Me Smile (SuperMalechi's version) #Stop, Look and Be Safe! (SuperMalechi's version) #An Adventure in Make Believe (SuperMalechi's version) #The Alphabet Zoo (SuperMalechi's version) #Having Tens of Fun! (SuperMalechi's version) #A Very Special Delivery! (SuperMalechi's version) Barney & Friends Season 2 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) Notes *In all of the 18 episodes for this season, a child kid doing something, and said "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says!" before the ending segment of the Season 2 Barney Says Segment starts. **The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Familes are Special. *The Playground got a slight redesign this season, as there are no swings and no huge platform (instead opting for a smaller jungle gym) like in Season 1. The classroom was also redesigned, looking nothing like it did in the first season. *David never appeared with Julie, Tina, Michael, or Derek in an episode. *A new Barney doll is used for this season. This Barney doll marks the very first time it has yellow toes since A Day at the Beach. It would later be used again in Season 3. *Barney's voice becomes higher than his Season 1 and Backyard Gang voices. The costume also went through minor changes. This costume was actually used in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *The Baby Bop costume becomes shorter to represent her age. *The Barney Bag also received a redesign (looking nothing like its Season 1 counterpart), which went on from this season up to Season 6. *Like subsequent seasons afterward, with the exception of Season 8, the opening sequence is totally reshot and re-edited. However, the closing shot of the Season 1 Barney doll on the tire swing remains mostly the same, with a minor re-edit done to the "twinkle" in Barney's eye. *Shawn starts wearing glasses this season. *The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. Category:1993 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 2